


for your entertainment

by ChaseTheSun



Series: [redacted] [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, STRONGLY IMPLIED WENRENE, but it's mostly wentae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Taeyeon/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: [redacted] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605856
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	for your entertainment

Taeyeon swears on her favourite guitar that the weather has been getting warmer and warmer but none of her group members are even slightly convinced. She suspects that they’ve been conspiring to make sure she’s dressed in what they deem to be weather appropriate clothing. This morning, she’d barely exited the dorm in jeans and a short-sleeved tee, when Joohyun had dragged her back in with a reproachful, “Unnie, the cold is going to be the death of you!” The serious alpha then proceeded to wrestle her into a coat, jumper, and scarf. Throughout the day, whenever she had attempted to take off the unwanted clothing, a different member would appear out of thin air and stare at her until she put it back on.

Now that she’s done for the day, she can finally take off all of these unnecessary layers. The moment she’s inside her room, she hangs the coat up and throws the scarf in the general direction of her chair. The jumper somehow ends up hanging off the lamp. The outer layers are off but it’s still warm. Taeyeon strips off her shirt and jeans and dives headfirst onto her increasingly comfortable looking bed.

The instant her sweltering skin meets cool sheets all the tension drains away and she’s a boneless heap of pale skin and dark underwear. She still feels overheated, if she were home alone she’d take off her underwear too. But there are other members milling about so sadly nudity isn’t an option. There’s a sharp knock at her door and then a “Taetae are you there?” Taeyeon groans into her pillow. There’s absolutely no way she’s going to put anything on and Tiffany will just have to deal with it. Taeyeon’s room, Taeyeon’s rules.

“Come in.” She keeps her forehead resting on the cool surface on the pillow and knows that Tiffany can hear her. The alpha has deceptively sharp ears.Taeyeon hears her door opening and shutting and lets out a small oomph when another body drops down on the bed and almost sends her flying off. “Tiff! What was that for!” When a soft palm skims across the curve of her ass, Taeyeon tries incredibly hard not to blush. She’s sure her cheeks end up pink anyway. Since she’s a beta she can’t even blame her reaction on hormones.

This particular alpha always inspired horribly embarrassing reactions from her and that hasn’t changed, even when she’d found out that Tiffany dated omegas exclusively years before. When she’d hit twenty with going into heat or hitting a rut, Taeyeon had been devastated. People didn’t care that she was a beta and it wasn’t a big deal at all but being a beta meant that Tiffany was forever out of reach and Taeyeon might have gone out and gotten well and truly drunk for the first time in her life that night under the pretence of celebrating her birthday, but nobody needs to know about that.

There’s fingers walking up the sensitive skin covering the notches of her spine and Taeyeon would be embarrassed about her state of undress if she wasn’t so thrilled about Tiffany’s touch. A sudden chill settles through her and she melts into the sheets and hopes that the alpha keeps her hands on her.

“Your bed looked super comfortable and I wanted to see for myself.”

“I’m trying to nap.”

“Just pretend I’m not here.” Taeyeon is always able to tell when Tiffany’s in the same room and she’s tried pretending but it’s never worked. The alpha’s proximity is making her sleepy and Taeyeon is struggling to keep her eyes open. There’s an airy giggle before she can feel the brush of soft hair against her shoulder and Tiffany’s smile against her skin. She slides her eyes shuts and falls asleep to the calming rhythm of Tiffany’s breath.

* * *

Seungwan places down her guitar and stretches her fingers. Barre chords are a bitch to play and though she mastered them years ago, they always give her hell. It’s not the first time she’s felt a pang of regret at getting a travel-sized guitar. Sure it’s easier to lug around with all the travelling and all but it’s always making her hands cramp. She’s probably going to have to get a new acoustic guitar in order to ensure that her fingers don’t start falling off. She’ll have to do some asking around and some online research before she decides on a model. There’s no way she wants to be out of the dorm when she’s in a rut.

She’s calculated that her rut will occur soon and she’s made sure to order and pick up her medication ahead of time. She keeps track of all the alpha and omega cycles in the dorm to avoid awkwardness. Her cycle never overlaps with Joohyun’s or Seulgi’s heat cycles and she’s eternally grateful. Sooyoung acts like she’ll probably rip out her vocal cords with her teeth and feed it to wolves if she so much as breathes in Seulgi’s direction when she’s in heat. Sooyoung has always been protective but when she’d marked Seulgi, it had escalated. Joohyun is tantalising enough as it is but she’s always been incredibly vocal about how some alpha’s are arrogant and overly possessive and that she doesn’t need some alpha showing her off like she’s some trophy.

Seungwan has never been around for any of her heats, making sure to leave a week in advance for her regular fabricated ‘trips to visit old friends in the country’ so that she doesn’t have to torment herself with how heavenly Joohyun’s scent is when her body wants to be fucked into the mattress. She believes that Joohyun wants to pursue a relationship with a beta or another omega. Seungwan’s never asked her and she doesn’t know if she wants to.

She may be an alpha but she’s never seen Joohyun as just an omega. Joohyun is her leader, Joohyun is her friend and she is intelligent and playful and Seungwan just wants her to be happy. And if that means never attempting any sort of romantic overture that could irreparably damage their friendship, Seungwan will be the greatest alpha friend Joohyun could ever ask for.

Joohyun’s heat cycle is going to arrive soon and she’s going to need another excuse and a place to crash. Seungwan suddenly remembers that Taeyeon had asked about piano lessons and she is pretty sure the older woman might be persuaded into letting her stay at her place for a few days. She absently chews at her lower lip and turns around to ferret out her phone from under the pile of unworn clothing on the bed. Seungwan digs it out from beneath a tiny pair of shorts that she’s pretty sure she’s never even seen and dials an increasingly familiar number.

“Seungwan?”

“Unnie, remember when you asked about those lessons? I’ve figured out a payment

system.”

* * *

They somehow managed to meet up and slip into a music room after both their groups finish rehearsing for the day. Their schedules are becoming increasingly hectic and she’s incredibly grateful that Seungwan enjoys her company enough to spend valuable time teaching her the basics of playing the piano.

“Since you’re already able to read music, this shouldn’t be too hard for you to pick up since you’re very sharp, unnie!’

She had been practically dragged onto Seungwan’s lap. They’re squished together on the tiny seat in front of the grand piano. Seungwan’s trying to explain the octaves, where middle C is, and proper hand placement, but Taeyeon isn’t able to concentrate.

The room is hot and Seungwan’s scent is clouding her senses.

"Seungwan? Is it warmer than usual in here?” Taeyeon feels her lip involuntarily jut out in a pout. It’s hot and her brain does not want to process anything. She’s in a cropped tanked and an impossibly tiny pair of shorts and even that feels like too much. Seungwan is in a pretty yellow sundress and she doesn’t seem too warm in the slightest.

“Taeyeon-unnie, are you sure you’re feeling 100%? It feels exactly the same as yesterday?” The petite alpha looks befuddled and Taeyeon really can’t blame her, nobody seems to feel the heat that she does.

Strong hands turn her around. When a chilly palm makes contact against her forehead Taeyeon sighs in relief. “You don’t feel like you have a fever. Have you seen a medical professional about this?” Taeyeon feels the alpha’s palm lift from her forehead and snaps her hand out to keep it in place. Seungwan’s touch seems to drain all the tension from her body and Taeyeon doesn’t want her to move.

The air seems to ignite, sending fire rushing through her veins and setting her nerves alight. It seems hotter than it’s ever been, her senses are amplified and the slight brush of fabric against skin makes her whimper and lurch forward to buries her face into the comforting crook of an elegant neck. The abrupt movement almost makes her topple but slender arms snake around her waist and hold her steady.

Seungwan’s previously calming touch is now electrifying and Taeyeon doesn’t know why. All the heat that’s been surround her these past few days descends and settles between her thighs until she’s freezing and unbearably aroused. She’s quaking and the alpha’s hands are helping to keep her steady and they’re blistering against her skin and Taeyeon doesn’t want her to let go.

“Taeyeon-unnie?” Seungwan sounds surprised and Taeyeon cannot blame her. “Are you alright?” The tip of a hot tongue brushes against her ear briefly and Taeyeon cannot control the helpless moan that spills out. She loops trembling arms around a pale neck, slides her thighs onto either side of a slim waist, and starts to slowly grind herself against the alpha’s stomach. A slow burn rises up from where their bodies touch and she no longer feels the frost biting at her skin. Her clit rubs against defined abs and Taeyeon can help the helpless sounds that she lets out against Seungwan’s neck.

The alpha’s hands are still around her waist and she’s touch starved and desperate. Taeyeon can hear Seungwan’s staccato breathing, can feel her hands clench and unclench. She knows the alpha yearns to touch her but Seungwan is gentle and Seungwan is considerate and Seungwan isn’t going to make the first move. The alpha’s self-restraint is commendable and if she were any less turned on Taeyeon would be proud, but she needs to be touched now. Seungwan can be noble another time. They can discuss things like mature adults after her body is sated and her mind is clear. Not now when Seungwan consumes all of her senses and Taeyeon only wants to be taken.

Taeyeon leans up, making sure to leisurely graze the corner of Seungwan’s lips before she takes a pierced lobe into mouth and begins tonguing at the cool metal. She can see the alpha’s pulse hammering in the corner of her eyes, there’s a sharp exhale and she knows that she’s won. “Seungwan, I need you to touch me. We’ll all about it after. Please, I want this. I want you.” She’s surprised at how wanting she sounds and that she’s resorted to begging but if it gets her fucked hard, she’s not going to complain.

* * *

Seungwan isn’t too sure how she ended up in a front of a piano with an incredibly enticing omega fucking herself on her abs. Since she’s pretty sure Taeyeon’s supposed to be a beta, but she’s not going to gripe. Taeyeon’s mouthwatering and Taeyeon’s consenting and begging to be touched and Seungwan can’t say no. She’s never been able to resist Taeyeon’s large doe-like eyes, and there was really no way to predict how absolutely fuckable she looks when she’s begging with lust glazed-eyes.

She slides her hands underneath the omega’s cute ass, slips her out of those delightful shorts, drags her hips forward and starts thrusting up between eagerly spread thighs. A litany of moans spill right into her ear and Seungwan tightens her grip and fucks even harder into Taeyeon. She barely notices the feverishly clawing at the exposed skin of her shoulders, too focused on the girl thrashing on her lap.

Taeyeon’s flushed, red creeping down from her ears and colouring her chest. Her head is thrown back and Seungwan instinctively growls at the sight of her unblemished collarbones and neck. The animalistic urge to mark and claim is rising and though she tries to deny her primal urges, they’re who she is and Seungwan understands that she won’t be able to hold back forever. She slides her eyes shut when fingers wind into her hair and tug her mouth down to an exquisite neck. She tales in a lungful of Taeyeon’s scent and opens her eyes to unmarked skin. A snarl lunges from throat. The omega’s petite frame shudders at the primal sound and Seungwan feels her hips stutter before high pitched whines fill the air.

“S-Seungwan, please ju-just. G-god oh god, j-just use your teeth on me. Please.” Taeyeon is stuttering and delirious and panting against her ear and Seungwan’s fragile self-control splinters. She lunges forward to scatter kisses against the pulse of a pale throat, making sure to drag the points of her teeth against soft skin as she sucks, leaving behind inflamed marks on newly claimed flesh. A particularly hard press of her teeth has Taeyeon writhing, lithe body spasming against her chest before there’s a piercing scream and the omega collapses against her, spent with the force of her orgasm.

“S-Seungwan…” Her neck is painted with bruises and imprints of teeth and the alpha feels a rumble shake through her chest. Taeyeon’s lips are a bright, bitten red and she smells more tempting than before and Seungwan needs more. She slips her hands under Taeyeon’s perfect ass and and lifts her up. Seungwan carries her over to the other side of the piano and Taeyeon whines when she's bent over the lid.

Seungwan peels drenched underwear down toned legs and slips them into her dress pocket. She drinks in the sight, wanton omega spread open, with shaking legs and looking back at her with large hungry eyes. She adores those eyes. Taeyeon is dripping and Seungwan’s fingers aren’t even in her yet.

“Do you want my fingers?” She walks her fingers up and down the skin of Taeyeon’s spine, taking in the way the omega needily ruts against the lid, spreading her slick on the glossy surface.

“Y-yes, yes, please. Yes.” Seungwan’s fingers drag through swollen folds and Taeyeon’s breath hitches.

“Yes what?” Seungwan doesn’t know why she asks what she does.

Sticky fingers tap against her cheek and Taeyeon can feel them burn. It’s not a question she expects from Seungwan, but she knows the answer she’s supposed to give. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. Don’t bite.” Taeyeon looks confused and Seungwan can’t help the smirk that slithers across her face. She slides slick fingers into a willing mouth and waits until Taeyeon sucks the digits clean before roughly plunging three fingers into needy folds. The hot tongue servicing her fingers halts and Seungwan knows the omega would be screaming if her mouth wasn’t occupied. She lazily thrusts into the omega with both hands and enjoys the muffled groans that spill from Taeyeon’s pretty mouth and the wet sound of her fingers buried in velvet folds. When Seungwan slips her fingers out of Taeyeon’s mouth, the omega releases a symphony of lewd sounds.

She leans forward, pressing Taeyeon into the piano to whisper filthy things into her ear. “You sound breathtaking, taking my fingers like a good little omega and letting me fuck you any way I want.” The sounds Taeyeon makes etch themselves into Seungwan's mind and she knows that she's never going to forget the way she sounds. She noses at a define jaw, scent marking the omega that’s shamelessly fucking herself on long fingers and sinks her teeth into silk-coated flesh. There’s a breathless scream before Taeyeon clenches around her fingers and crumbles, sweat-soaked and well fucked onto the slick surface of the piano. Seungwan lets go of the skin between her teeth and gazes proudly at the mark she’s left behind, dark imprints of teeth stark against pale skin.

* * *

Seungwan somehow manages to scoop the boneless omega off the recently defiled piano and to bundle Taeyeon up in her cardigan. There’s a bracing chill in the air now that the afterglow is wearing off and she’s barely dressed. Seungwan cleans up the mess on the piano and hurries them both to her car. The onset of an omega heat is sudden and irregular and Seungwan would rather not be in a public and give everyone an admittedly incredibly eyeful. Taeyeon trusts her to keep her safe and sated and Seungwan would sooner die than betray her.

The pheromones in the air have dissipated and she no longer feels the urge to pin Taeyeon against the nearest surface and take her repeatedly until the omega is spent and obviously hers. They’re going to need to discuss this like responsible adults soon and it is going to be awkward and Seungwan would prefer to avoid it, but they’re under the same company and she knows exactly how Taeyeon sounds like when she’s begging for release and there’s no going back to how things used to be. Well, not anytime soon anyway.

Taeyeon’s legs are shaky and she’s gripping onto the soft fabric of Seungwan’s cardigan with white-knuckled hands, but they manage to make it to the car without any issue and without bumping into anybody. It’s only after she settles Taeyeon in the back seat and the car gently rumbles to life that Seungwan realizes she has no idea where their intended destination is.

“Unnie? Where do you want to go? Did you want to head back to your dorm or mine?” When she’s met with silence from the back seat, Seungwan cuts the engine. The slamming of a car door echoes in the deserted carpark and she jerks in her seat. She turns around and Taeyeon is no longer where she left her. There’s a sudden flurry of activity outside and she’s being pulled out of her car, being pressed against it. Her back meeting the cool metallic surface of the driver’s side door and slams it shut.

With a dull thud of flesh meeting metal Seungwan is caged within trembling arms. She’s met with large eyes, pupils burning bright and leering with an unexpected intensity. A flick of pink tongue brings her attention to a well formed lips and god Taeyeon has such a pretty mouth. She’s still fixated on those pretty, pretty lips when a soft hand cradles her jaw and drags her forward. Their mouths collide and Seungwan is surprised at the way Taeyeon kisses. (In the loneliest hours of the night, when eager fingers creep between quivering thighs, Seungwan might have thought about kissing her once or twice. Taeyeon is blushing and shy when she’s pressed into soft sheets and their mouths meet for the first time. Seungwan thinks she might have miscalculated.)

The omega that’s pinning her to the door is a vicious, hungry thing, teeth and tongue working in tandem to take her breath away. Her kisses are harsh and unrelenting; with a certain underlying cruelty that Seungwan does not expect. She kisses like fire and tastes like rain; there’s a hint of saccharine sweetness tinged with pain and Seungwan begins to understand. Taeyeon needs this. They’ve both got personal issues, that have nothing to do with one another, that need resolving. A good fuck has always been cathartic and Seungwan doesn’t feel like denying the hands that are creeping under her dress.

People always tell her she has the most un-alphalike tendencies and that she needs to ‘exert her dominance’ and Seungwan thinks those people can go fuck themselves. She’s not that kind of alpha. She might have taken Taeyeon hard and fast in the music room but only because the omega had asked her to. Lesser alphas obey their base urges, but the alphas that are worth something - the kind of alpha she strives to be - acknowledge their instincts, but don’t blindly follow them.

Seungwan has been making a conscious and consistent effort to be the best alpha she can been since she presented and she does not have the time for anybody’s preconceived notions of how she should behave. If an omega wants to fuck her in a dimly lit carpark and she wants to be fucked by said omega, she’s going to be fucked in a dimly lit car park by an omega.

Taeyeon’s ardent mouth chains kisses from her jaw to her neck and Seungwan ’s eyes slide shut as she tilts her head back to grant her access. Surprisingly strong hands lift her up so that Taeyon’s thigh can slip between her legs and she throws her arms around the omega to keep her close. Sharp teeth drag down her throat and whimpers fill the air.

Shock cuts through her haze of arousal when Seungwan realises the sounds are coming out of her mouth. She didn’t think her neck was particularly sensitive but, apparently teeth at her throat make her weak. She clenches her teeth together and tries her best to keep the sounds from spilling out. Taeyeon’s hot mouth moves away from her skin and Seungwan fights down a whine. She forces heavy eyes open and sees Taeyeon’s pulling back with an insufferably smug look on her face and Seungwan just wants that smirking mouth back on her.

“Unnie! Stop teasing!” Seungwan can hear the need in her own voice and it would embarrass her if she didn’t want Taeyeon to touch her so desperately. “U-un….” she can’t help the whine that escapes when wickedly pointed teeth nip at soft shell of her ear. Heat settles between her legs rapidly and Seungwan is almost embarassed at how fast Taeyeon has learnt to read her body.

“Awwww, do you want unnie to touch you?”, Taeyeon hisses viciously into a reddening ear and slides her hands up silky thighs, bunching Seungwan’s dress around her waist, nails digging in and painting trails of fire onto pale skin. Seungwan’s hips jerk at the sensation and the omega somehow manages to look even more smug.

“You like it rough, don’t you baby?” Fingers clawing at her skin forces Seungwan to grind against Taeyeon’s thigh, the sensation of her clothed core against toned muscle is maddening and she buries her face between neck and shoulder to muffle herself.

“You can try and keep quiet all you like.” A rough hand tugging at her hair forces Seungwan to bare her throat. Pointed teeth rake down her neck and Seungwan’s eyes roll back, body pliant in Taeyeon’s arms. “We’ll see how long that lasts when I. Start. Fucking. You” Taeyeon taunts, thrusting her thigh up with each word.

Seungwan gasps with every press, hands gripping tightly onto narrow shoulders, hips stuttering and back arching. Each testing thrust presses against her clit, and the fleeting pressure drives her insane. Boiling tension coils tighter inside her with each press and Seungwan knows she’s embarrassingly close and Taeyeon hasn’t even touched her yet. The pressure against her core suddenly vanishes and Seungwan’s whine cuts through the air.

Taeyeon pulls back and Taeyeon’s looking at her, and the look her face is so insufferable smug that the alpha can’t help but lean forward and suck at the bite mark she’d left on previously flawless skin. She’s rewarded with a breathy gasp and a reflective grind of Taeyeon’s hips. She grinds down and the pressure is exquisite. When moans slip out from between her teeth, the hand in her hair tugs her back and hot lips brush her ear.

“If you want to be fucked Seungwan,” Taeyeon’s fingers cup her heat through her underwear and Seungwan’s head lolls back, “all you have to do is ask.”

“Please fuck me. Please. Please. Please…” At this point she’s willing to say anything if it means Taeyeon will finally touch her.

“Somebody needs to teach you how to beg properly, but this'll do.” When rough fingers nudge her underwear aside and slide through her folds, Seungwan’s surprised moan echoes through the empty lot. The fingers vanish and the alpha blinks rapidly, confused and disappointed. Her displeased eyes snap to Taeyeon and accusations being rising from her throat. Those accusations are swiftly forgotten when Seungwan sees slick digits slip into Taeyeon’s mouth. Suddenly, the tension in her abdomen increases tenfold and her throat isdry. The omega takes her fingers out and spreads then, they’re wet and shining and Seungwan moans at the sight.

“You’re just as sweet as you look.” Taeyeon’s hisses into her ear, tone half mocking and half triumphant. “I knew I was going to enjoy tasting you.” Gentle hands slide her underwear off and Seungwan isn’t too sure where they end up. “Fair’s fair.” She’s not too sure what that’s supposed to mean. A calloused thumb circles over her clit and Seungwan almost shrieks in frustration. She knows she’s wet enough to be taken hard and she just wants Taeyeon to fuck her. She’s been teased since the beginning and she doesn’t know how much more she can take.

“Let’s see what sounds you can make.” Seungwan barely registers Taeyeon’s words before saliva-slick digitsfill her up. The penetration wrenches out a lewd string of moans and Seungwan shameless ride the fingers that are splitting her open. Taeyeon’s fingers are rough and claiming, reaching spots that make Seungwan see stars. The coil of heat that’s been building inside of her grows more and more tense and Seungwan knows she’s going to come soon.

Taeyeon’s been working her up with her words and her teeth and they’ve been far more effective than her hands. All she needs is a little bit more and then she’ll finally get her release. The driving fingers scissor inside of her and Seungwan’s screams echo in the dark. The combination of a maddening press of a thumb against her clit, a particularly forceful thrust and Taeyeon’s teeth sinking into her throat, shatters the coiling heat in her stomach and when Seugwan comes, she swears she sees a thousand suns come to life.

She whimpers into a sweat-soaked neck when fingers pull out and wipe themselves on her thigh, she’s very sensitive and thinks she’s incapable of coherent speech at this point. She peppers soft kisses on all the skin she can reach and hears Taeyeon giggling faintly.

“You are so cute when you’re well fucked.” Taeyeon slides her hands beneath shaking thighs, picking Seungwan up as she stands and heading over to the backseat door. She deposits the spent alpha in the back seat, wrapping her in her cardigan and gently strapping her in, before getting into the driver’s seat. “Seungwan, did you want to spend the next few days helping me out?” It’s very casual, but Seungwan understands what isn’t being said. An invitation to Taeyeon’s apartment is an invitation into her bed and it’s actually pretty convenient timing. She never had the opportunity to talk negotiate with Taeyeon about how long she could crash on her couch, and now she’s been upgraded to bed buddy.

Seungwan nods sleepily from the backseat and Taeyeon’s smile is blinding.

“I’m going to take us back to your dorm, I’ll help you pack and then we’ll hideaway in my apartment for a while.” Taeyeon ignites the engine and starts to head off to the dorm that the Red Velvet members share.

* * *

  


Joohyun smiles to herself as she unloads a fresh load of laundry. The calming scent of her favourite brand of fabric softener wafts up all around and she feels the tension seep from her bones. She loves her members and enjoys spending time with them, but being the leader is difficult and sometimes she just needs to wind down.

Preferably alone. Preferably with Sooyoung and Yerim far, far away. They’re going to be the death of her one day. Joohyun’s sure of this. She lugs the laundry basket back to her room and starts her routine. She begins by emptying everything onto her neatly made bed and then putting on her Detergent and Soft Things playlist. She’s not too sure why Seungwan named it that but the alpha’s always been a little…eccentric. Still, she adores the fact that songs have been carefully selected and tailored to her tastes. (Seungwan had spent countless hours quizzing her on musical tastes, preferred relaxation techniques and what she called ‘optimal heart rate musical tempos’ before finally ending up with a longer playlist than Joohyun could possible get through, but she’d charmed all the same. )

Seungwan is always helpful; attentive without being overbearing and Joohyun adores her for it. She doesn’t linger, doesn’t get territorial, doesn’t even hint at anything Joohyun wouldn’t want her to. Seungwan’s the most unusual alpha she’s come across and though others want her to conform to their alpha conventions, Joohyun thinks she’s perfect just the way she is.

She knows Seungwan is interested. Joohyun catches the alpha staring at her with fond eyes and soft smiles more times than she can remember. There’s always a shoulder to lean on when she’s tired and a coat wrapped around her when she’s cold. She’d smile into Seungwan’s coat, take in her distinctive scent and let the smooth movement of the car lull her to sleep. Seungwan is protective and supportive in her silent way and Joohyun’s glad for it.

Joohyun understands Seungwan is always incredibly clear on boundaries. Seulgi has always been touchy with all of them, that girl does not understand the concept of personal space, but Seungwan's always her favourite person to cuddle. Whenever Seungwan reads on the couch or watches tv, Seulgi would magically appear in her lap. (Joohyun might’ve gotten a tiny bit envious, but nobody needs to know about that.)

But ever since Sooyoung and Seulgi had gotten together, Seungwan had been sure to limit physical contact with Seulgi to three seconds. (Joohyun had gotten curious and decided to measure the amount of time Seungwan’s hands would stay on each member. Everyone one else, bar Seulgi, was limited to five seconds, but Joohyun had a nice seven seconds. She tries to not think too much into it.) Seulgi had asserted that Sooyoung wouldn’t mind, as long as she isn’t in heat, but Seungwan would not be swayed. Everytime Seulgi had attempted to climb into the petite alpha’s lap, she’d been gently pushed off. It’s been months and Seulgi is still silently sulking.

Joohyun likes Seungwan the way she is. She wishes the alpha would make a move. (She could always initiate something herself, but Seungwan seems to spook easily. And there’s no way she’s going to drive the alpha away when all she wants is for them to get closer.)

She shakes her head, lavender locks whipping side to side, trying to clear Seungwan from her thoughts and returns to folding laundry. It’s more difficult than it should be. Blindly reaching for an item of clothing to fold, she ends up with Seungwan’s shirt in her hands. It’s a favourite. Seungwan’s favourite shirt to wear to bed. It’s also Joohyun’s favourite shirt to see her it. Well-worn, well-loved, falling to mid thigh, it puts Seungwan’s pretty, pretty neck and legs on display and Joohyun licks her lips at the thought. She remembers how the alpha had pouted adorably and asked for extra fabric softener when she had thrown her shirt into the hamper and it has been a little too long since she’d seen Seungwan’s legs…

The slightest hint of a smirk tilts the corner of her mouth as Joohyun folds the shirt neatly and stands up. She exits her room and heads for Seungwan’s. The moment the door is closed behind her, Joohyun is surrounded by the alpha’s scent. It’s always been faint. Joohyun has to practically bury her face into the crook of the Seungwan’s neck before being able to detect anything. This is where the alpha’s scent is most discernible.

The first time Joohyun’s nose picked up on it, she remembers some type of flower at another time, at another place, but she isn’t certain exactly what kind. When the opportunity had arisen, she visits a flower shop and spends the entire day smelling the different flowers. (It’s magnolia. Seungwan smells like magnolia blossoms. Clean, fresh and safe. Joohyun absolutely adores her scent.)

She places the folded shirt on top of a pillow and heads back, making sure to close the door on her way out. She's barely settled when the rattling of the front door gets her attention and Joohyun feels her ears perk up at the sound. Sooyoung is at her drama filming, Seulgi is at some high fashion photoshoot and Yerim is at school. That leaves Seungwan. Seungwan, who had headed out to god knows where at an unholy hour this morning, before anyone had been awake, before anyone could ask where she was going.

Joohyun drops the single fuzzy sock she’s been trying to find a partner for and heads for the door. The door has a top-of-the-line security system, one that Seungwan has never been able to get it open from the start, and Joohyun know that she’ll need to open it from the inside.

She undoes the multitude of locks and inputs the passcode with deft fingers, eagerly swinging the door open to let the alpha in. The Seungwan on the other side is not the Seungwan she expects. The first thing Joohyun notices is that the alpha doesn’t smell like her usual self. Seungwan smells like someone else and Joohyun does not like it.

* * *

Seungwan opens the door to the apartment. She finds Joohyun standing with her arms crossed, nostrils flaring. She wills herself not to flinch. She knows that there’s marks on her neck, that her hair is dishevelled, that she has Taeyeon’s scent all over her. They look like they’ve been fucking. The smell like they’ve been fucking. Joohyun would have to be an idiot to not know they’ve been fucking and Bae Joohyun is not an idiot.

Seungwan reeks of omega pheromones and Taeyeon reeks of her and Seungwan thinks that she has pretty much blown all and any chances she could have possibly had with Joohyun. She is currently, the literal embodiment of the type of alpha that she hates. (She hates alphas that bring strangers back to houses that they share with others. She hates alphas that sleep with omegas they aren’t in a committed relationship with. She hates alphas that are aggressive and possessive and rough and Seungwan was all of those things with Taeyeon, even if Joohyun doesn’t know.)

  


Taeyeon lingers behind Seungwan, unwilling to step in. This isn’t her home. The scents that linger are unfamiliar and intimidating and Seungwan knows she will not enter without permission. Sooyoung and her may be the alphas, but it is Joohyun that holds all the power. Somehow, without being told, Taeyeon understands this. Maybe it’s some sort of omega self-preservation instinct. Maybe it’s a Joohyun thing, she doesn’t know.

Seungwan steels herself. Until her heat is over, Taeyeon is her responsibility. She is trusted and she will do her best to see it through.

“Joohyun-unnie, I’m going to be moving in with Taeyeon-unnie for a little bit, she needs someone to take care of her.”

Joohyun’s eyes narrow and she draws herself up. Seungwan hopes she doesn’t get territorial. She is their leader and this apartment is hers and as a group member, as an inhabitant, by extension she is also Joohyun’s in a sense. She hopes that what she says next will be taken as the truth, it’s honestly a little far-fetched, practically unheard of in this day and age. She had talked to Taeyeon in the car and the small omega had given her permission to — she’s not too sure what the official wording actually is— talk about her newly discovered omega status. “She found out she was an omega today and she‘s not taking it very well. So I’m just going to help her out.” Seungwan speaks the truth, as unreal as it sounds.

“That’s a pretty dramatic way of saying that you’re moving in just to fuck her.” Joohyun doesn’t sound angry, no, she sounds disappointed and that’s infinitely worse. (Her anger dissipates quickly, but her disappointment lingers for weeks. She has always hated disappointing Joohyun. It’s definitely an alpha instinct that she should ignore. There are a lot of alpha instinct she ignores. They are all because of Joohyun. It’s all for Joohyun’s sake and her will is iron.)

“It’s true, unnie. She had no idea she wasn’t a beta until today and she’s terrified. We’re planning on seeing the doctor tomorrow and then hiding in her apartment until the results come back. She doesn’t want to go back to her dorm because she doesn’t want to worry her members.” She really, really wants Joohyun to believe her. She’s not a liar. And she won’t accept a title she didn’t earn.

“She’s telling the truth, Joohyun-ssi. I thought I was a beta from when I was twenty untilI today. I was hot and then I was cold and then I was in heat. Seungwan has been a really, really big help and I need her to get through this.”

Joohyun marches forward until she’s right in front of Taeyeon and their faces are inches apart. Taeyeon refuses to meet her eyes. Taeyeon is older, yes, but Joohyun is the more experienced omega and they all know who’s in charge here. So she looks down, she shows the required deference, as Seungwan knew she would.

Joohyun looks over her slowly, taking in every excruciating detail. And Seungwan holds her breath. If Joohyun decides to believe Taeyeon, all will be well. If she doesn’t, Seungwan will move in with her, take care of her anyway. She will shoulder whatever punishment Joohyun passes. She’s marked Taeyeon, she’s kissed Taeyeon, she’s fucked Taeyeon. She can’t abandon her, she won’t.

Joohyun steps back, having made a decision. “You can’t go with her.”

And Seungwan feels the weight of the world bear down.

* * *

  


Taeyeon slumps at Joohyun’s words. She feels tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, feels Seungwan step closer, feels an arm wrap around her shoulders. She turns and slumps boneless against the alpha’s neck. She smells soft and safe and Taeyeon wants to stay in her arms. (All the alphas she knows are strong. All the alphas she knows are aggressive. She loves her members dearly, but when they get all territorial and confrontation it’s still frightening. She had been a beta then. She’s an omega now and she’s even more terrified. She knows they won’t hurt her, but she knows that things will change. Taeyeon wishes that more alphas were like Seungwan, safe and gentle and protective.)

There’s a sigh. And then Joohyun’s voice rings out. “Seungwan can’t move in with you. But that doesn’t mean you can’t stay with us.”

Taeyeon thinks she knows what Joohyun is getting at and gratitude floods her chest.

“Joohyun-unnie?”

“Look, if she had her first heat today, she’s going to need supplies and we’ve already got those here. I already take care of Seulgi and myself, Taeyeon is no problem at all. Not to mention, it’s easier having more hands around. Taeyeon-ssi, what do you think?”

Taeyeon knows she has to be a fool to reject the offer. All she wants is to stay with Seungwan and work all this out. Having Joohyun help out is a welcome bonus. Another omega with first hand experience beats surfing the internet for information that may or may not be accurate.

“Yes, thank you Joohyun-ssi."

“Good. When did your last heat hit?”

Seungwan freezes behind her and Taeyeon tries really, really hard not to think about begging Seungwan to fuck her in the music room. And then being fucked in said music room. She feels her cheeks burn. She hopes Joohyun won’t notice. She’s already made a terrible first impression.

“About...an hour and a half ago?’’

Joohyun makes a thoughtful hum. “Hmmm, You should be safe for a few hours, but we can’t risk it, do you mind if Seungwan picks up some clothes for you at your dorm?”

Taeyeon does not want to take a single step inside her dorm until she knows what’s happening with her body and why it’s happening now and she’ll agree to anything if it means that she can stay.

“Yes, please. Seungwan you don’t mind do you?”

“Not at all, anything to help out.” The petite alpha smiles then, sunny and sincere and Taeyeon feels her lips curl in response. They look at each other until they’re interrupted by a cough.

“Great. You’re going to be here for at least two months.”

“That long?”

“What?! Why?”

“Biologically, a lot changes after the first heat and it takes at least a few weeks for the body to adjust to that. Not to mention the new medication she’s going to get. Two months is a safe bet.”

Taeyeon thinks that two months is an awfully long time, but Joohyun does know best. She only has photo shoots and commercials and she thinks that management will be pretty understanding of her reasons. Management may be terrible at promoting and being fair to girl groups most of the time, but at least they’re consistent in making sure that all their idols got the best in medical care. Omegas are also allowed as much time off as they need, it’s written in every contract and Taeyeon has never been more glad.

“That’s fine. Sorry for the imposition.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Joohyun’s smile does not reach her eyes. Taeyeon knows this because they usually twinkle like Tiffany’s. She noticed years ago.

“Seungwan?’

“Yes, unnie?”

She digs around her pockets for her key. When she finds it, she pulls it out and waits for the alpha to take it. “Let yourself in. My room’s the third on the right when you go straight from the door. Nobody should be home and if they are, just say you’re helping me out and that I’ll message them later.”

Seungwan retrieves the key and tucks it into her cardigan pocket. “How much should I bring? Do you have a suitcase?”

“There’s a duffel under my bag and anything is fine, just fill it up.”

“Sure thing. I’ll go now. Bye Taeyeon-unnie, Joohyun-unnie.”

She waves goodbye and watches and Seungwan steps out of the apartment.

“Come with me.”

Taeyeon follows Joohyun down an unfamiliar hallway and into an unfamiliar room. Her nose picks up something and she startles. It smells like Seungwan. The sheets are a nice, calm blue and the pillows are a solid navy. There’s a shirt on one of them. She blinks and ignores it.

“Sit down.” There is steel in Joohyun’s voice and Taeyeon obeys. “We don’t have any spare rooms, so you’ll be staying here with Seungwan.”

“I understand, thank you Joohyun-ssi.”

“Seungwan is attentive and caring, that’s just the way she is, all this is just her being nice.”

Joohyun walks through the door to Seungwan’s room and then she stops, back facing toward her. “Don’t get any ideas, Kim Taeyeon, she’s mine.”

Taeyeon cannot breath until Joohyun’s footsteps fade away.


End file.
